ytpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arthur YTP Collab
The Arthur YTP Collab is a Youtube Poop created by Schaffrillas Productions. Transcript :Woman: Funding for Arthur is provided by... :cartoon video begins :Woman: Funding for My Little Pony... :Man: on the table with a gun firing We gotta turn the video into another brony message board! Don't say that! :piano music plays in black and white, then repeating :Man: ♪ Everyday when you're walking down the street. When you're walking down the Sesame Street. ♪ in repeating of "everybody", then playing with them ♪ Everybody that you meet has a we real ding original point of view. ♪ I can't read. ♪ And I say hey! ♪ :Smashmouth: ♪ Somebody once told me. ♪ :in music play with hey, then play with repeating, then slowing down :Man: Not into the pits! :Buck Cluck: Close the book. We're not doing. :Man: ♪ You got to listen to your heart, listen to the rain. Listen to the voices in your brain. ♪ :Spongebob: No! Please! I have three kids! That is really disturbing. :the pictures with people :Both: ♪ Open your eyes. ♪ :Woman: ♪ Something in your eyes. ♪ :Man: ♪ It's a simple... ♪ :Mr. Incredible: Oh, my back! :Man: ♪ ...message. ♪ :Woman: Looks like the message didn't quite get through. :Man: ♪ Simple choice and have a simple voice! ♪ :speeding through the pictures :Man: ♪ It's a sis mem, and it comes from the heart. And it come from the heart. And a this is from came. Get over it! Comes from the heart. That's the... ♪ :the bike :Man: ♪ And I say hysterical! ♪ :pictures goes in slow motion, then falling down from a building, and Kirby :Man: ♪ What a wonderful kind of day. Around the world, around the world. ♪ :Arthur: D.W.! :Woman: ♪ Darkwing Duck! ♪ :D.W.: Hey! :falls down with the picture swirling :Man: Hey, buddy, look over here! :at picture :D.W.: Hey! :head causes explosion, then continues falling with a spring sound effect from Sonic and Knuckles, then back falling down in the spiral of Matt Damon :Man: Downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral. Anyway, let's start the fucking thing. at Arthur falling down through a crate Jesus crisis. :Both: Matt Damon. :Casey: Welcome to the broadcast. Welcome to the broadcast. Welcome to the cock. Welcome to the cast. Welcome to the dog ring my haunted house! Matt Matt, what drives you? :Damon: Well, Casey, I prefer to ride my bicycle. on the sign, laughing :Casey: Matt Damon, are you having cake? :Damon: Uh, no. :Man: Lies. :Judy: You liar! :Nick: I'm not the liar. He is. :Man: Are you sure that we released next year? Yes. Alive! What? :Casey: What drives you? :Man: Hmm. I won't lie. This is definitely mean when I'm driving. :car starts driving, then falling down while crashing with Flash by Queen playing, putting wasted :Man: Forget. I said anything. :to Casey Tulips in red in slow motion :Damon: I prefer to ride my wife. pictures swirl Well, Casey, I prefer to walk down the street whenever I can. all giggle :Casey: Why are you just making puns? :Damon: This seems like a good oppertunity to talk about The Pope's Dick. That sound like fun? :Arthur: Mm, you bet! :Damon: Taco. I won't kids. :Man: Bad touch! Bad touch! :Damon: This seems like a good oppertunity to talk about my new project. It's called Wii U. :Boy: We already have a Wii. :Damon: Uh, pick a few, and air them on YouTube. Is that sound like fun? :Link: Of course not. :Damon: It's called Postcard from Buster. puts the fingers up and down with It Goes Around the World by ATC playing :Man: We interrupt this program to bring you the years of the world. :Arthur: What? :Man: I'm a firin' my lazer! around the town :Damon: You tell Godzilla that he'll never eat lunch in this town again. :Casey: Always a pleasure. :Damon: Actually, always a pleas... plea... unintelligible, causing explosion But no thank you. :Grandma Thora: Time for bed. :Mom: It's time for bed. :Arthur: Oh, I don't have a videocamera. :Man: Too bad. We just need a videocamera, though. Oh, I have a camera. You do? Yeah. :Grandma Thora: It's not the latest model, but it's not the latest model. :Arthur: Hey! :a picture, we see Arthur falling in the theme song :Arthur: Maybe I should make it about viewers like you! Thank you! :Maui: You're welcome! For the wonderful world you know! :Arthur: Hey, maybe I should make it about the sky foogle. :Boy: The Making of of. :opens the curtain with the music playing, then Squidward :Man: Let's see what's behind curtain number one. Fire! Fire's behind curtain number one! :Boy: Arthur of making. :the curtain with a man taking a shower :Man: Whoopsie. Now behold. :Both: Congratulations! :Man: Writing out your problems doesn't make them go away. :Woman: ♪ Tonight we're on a mission, tonight's the costume car. ♪ :Arthur: All you have to do is send in a one-minute poop. :Muffy: Don't waste your time. :Man: Alrighty, then. :Brain: I wonder if I could... :Man: Huh? Would I go death halfway through that? :sneezes :Muffy: But you would be fabulous as average kid. :Chorus: Johnny is an average kid. :Buster: I had the perfect subject for my video. You! :Arthur: Why me? :Buster: Wynaut. :Man: Why not? :Buster: You're very, very, very, very, very. :then going unintelligible :Buster: Viewers like you. :Man: Just to wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and see. :Boy: Everything that I see. :Arthur: That's your cue, D.W. :Man: Hey, what's up, guys. a gun Get back in there! Bowl of delicious chocolate. :Dog: I can't eat chocolate. :Guy: Chocolate! :Arthur: That's your Q. :hear a Pac-Man game :Man: Hey, what's up, guys. :D.W.: Good morning, Arthur, smelly dog. :Arthur: And what shit doing in Pal's bowl? :D.W.: I'm the great fairy. You should have Nintendo Switch once in a while. :Buster: The squirrel. :Boy: That's not a squirrel. :Narrator: Here was the Eggman sitting peacefully in the brush. It appears the hedgehog is found his unsuspecting prey. And there it is. The Eggman of course, unprepared for such an onslaught. Gotta go fast, says the happy hedgehog. :Cowboy: ♪ After these mesages, we'll be right back. ♪ whistling :thwomp lands on the cowboy :Narrator: On the next episode of Samurai Shrek. :Shrek: The princess will be outside! :Donkey: What makes you think she'll be there? :Shrek: I read it in a book once. :card appears Shrekception :Donkey: Cool. Now kiss me! :Shrek: Fine! :Narrator: Samurai Shrek. Next Saturday at 11:00 PM. :Man: Or longer. :Farquaad: Now kiss me! :Narrator: Only Schaffrillas. :Shrek: Like that's ever gonna happen. :Kids: And now back to Arthur. :with the theme song instrumental :D.W.: And now, the lovely day, Dini, who for her first trick, were produced a pig out of a toilet! :picture shows a face in the toilet :Man: Yeah, it's real funny, isn't it? :Buster: Arthur Read. :a man dancing in the computer :Brain: Come on! I even have Peppa Pig! :Man: No! :music plays with the words of "A Dab'll Do Ya" :George: Welcome to the world of Digimon. Sauce. I'm your host. Sauce. :Vicita: What are you doing? You're destroying Raulito's house! You must! :music repeats, then sighing :Man: Flesh! Yes, did you kick you again? :Buster: Arthur, sips the last of his smoothie, but his head as empty as his soul. Deadline for the video was in three days! I'm seri! :Buster: Have Sticks. :Sticks: The robo of boggle is nice! :Arthur: I still don't know what to shoot to shoot to shoot to shoot. :Damon: Shot. :Arthur: Shoot. :Man: It always seems bad at first, but then... :Buster: You'll come up with something. :Man: Who cares anymore? A lot of both deserve to die! :Arthur: That's it! To shoot. :Casey: Matt Damon. :Damon: You tell Arthur Read that'll never eat lunch again. :Man: If he can push it before I grab it. :Dad: That is how you make David Read's whiter than chocolate soufflé. :Man: That's rasis. :Woman: What are you doing? :Man: Making chocolate pudding. :chocolate soufflé deflates with explosion :Man: Look at what you've done! Now the animator are gonna have to draw all this fire! And on top of that, you ruin the soufflé. Why, D.W.! Why! Fuck you, Sprinklefairy. :begins to throw D.W. through the wall, then sliding :Arthur: You ruined the shot. :Buster: You can just edit it out. :Destiny: Well, why didn't you say so? :D.W.: Yes, Mar Art. Wii U. :Buster: First, you have to cut out the boring parts. Or anything you don't want people to see. How embarrasing. All right, you skit it per some stupid on here, and background music? :Damon: What's up, Dick? Sure, I'll do it. But I want 100% percent in the back end. :Buster: Then after hours of work... :looks angry while destroying everything :Buster: ...you're done! :Man: I'm done! :Bull: Go rust, Gony! Hear the bank! Go rust, Gony! Go rust, Gony! :telephone rings :Owl: Hello, uh, kitty? :video begins with Cooking with David Read :Buster: All his hopes and hopes and hopes and hopes and hopes and... All his hopes and dreams are in that envelope. :Arthur: Mother crushes hopes and dreams. :Buster: Goodbye, Arthur. You've been a wonderful subject. :Man: Cause you're my favorite subject. :Arthur: I see you every day when you're walking down the street. I smoke you eat every day. :face talks in the mailbox :Arthur: Hey, Mum, eh? You had a facial specks? :Muffy: Of course! Chao! :Omochao: Hi, I'm Omochao! :Man: Look! Matt Damon! :Brad: It's good for you, Mr. Damon. It's by Steve Arthy. :Man: One more time in Momma's mouth. :both spit out :Damon: Oh, I remember that kid's one-minute video it was... :Robot: Say it with me now. :Damon: Terrible. You tell Arthur Read that he'll never ride my Dick again. :Man: Shut up, shut up. :Damon: You tell Lunch that he'll never eat Arthur Read in this town again. :Brad: He's not from this town. :Damon: You can't eat lunch, either. :Natasha: Right away, Mr. Damon. it to the man :Man: Ow! :Boy: Does she hurting? :Damon: He'll never eat lunch in this town again. :Cat in the Hat: Eggs! Eggs! unintelligible :Man: What the fuck is that? :book falls on the table with a Roblox death sound, then the music of "Too Bad!" from Super Mario Sunshine :Arthur: It's a special effect called Hand Dic Masturbation. :all laugh with all the pictures :Girl: That's funny. :Arthur: It'll have to do. types the pictures with Game Boy "Are you sure you want to find the lamp?" :Man: Don't do it! Have mercy! :Shrek: Bye-bye. :Man: No! :D.W.: Wait! It's not finished! :Arthur: What have I done? :Man: What have I done? :Buster: You can shit. :Arthur: I wanted to work on the video some more, but I wanted to work on the video smore! unintelligible :Buster: I have to edit for one minute of footage down to 72 hours! I need help! :Arthur: You don't really think there's a chance we could win, do you? :Buster: No, they put Teen Titans Go on TV. :Man: Your daddy's card! It's too shiny! Watch me dazzle like a diamond... :Girl: No more evil-doing for you, little acuma! Time to day evil eye! :while they go transforming into dinosaurs, then they begin fighting :Man: Fatality. :Damon: Kids these days. Kids these days. This generation they got now. :Brad: The last one. :Damon: Well, at least it doesn't sound fake. Let's give it a shot shot shot shot shot shot. :the TV, they both go watch George sneezing in slow-motion :Damon: You tell Arthur Read that he'll never eat lunch in this town again. at the doorbell :Man: Nope. :D.W.: Arthur's not here. :Damon: Are you sure about that? :D.W.: You're John Cena! Arthur's not here. But if you'd like, you can leave a message. You're game. He moved to Alaska, or Venus. :Arthur: Did I win? Is my video gotta be on TV? :Damon: Uh, no. You never eat lunch in this town again. :music plays The Shooting AKA Dear Sister :Arthur: Did I win? :Damon: Uh, no. We're going with someone named George Washington. :Man: Arthur Read. :gun fires at Damon :Damon: Since we're passing through, we wanted to speak to you and your parents about something. I love you. :Arthur: Wow! :music plays with a saxophone playing :Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! :Damon: Let's get a shot of you walking in front of the house. :Woman: Oh, my god! My god! My god! I get it! Matt Damon made lava! :Damon: Correct! :Wyldstyle: That's litterally the dumbest thing I've ever heard. :Man: You're welcome. Sources * Arthur - The Making of Arthur * SpongeBob Squarepants * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Sesame Street * Smashmouth - All Star * Chicken Little * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * Lazy Town * Mario Bros. * Moana * The Incredibles * Kirby * Darkwing Duck * cartoon sound effects * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic and Knuckles * Sonic 3D Blast * VeggieTales - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * Zootopia * Queen - Flash * Star Wars * Star Wars - Rouge One poster * taco * ATC - It Goes Around the World * I'm a firin my lazer * SpongeBob Squarepants - Have You Seen This Snail? * The Fairly Odd Parents * Wynaut from Pokémon * Letter Q * Pac Man * Nintendo Switch Zelda cartridge * Eggman from Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog character * ABC - after these messages * Shrek * Disney VHS series * Living Books - Arthur's Teacher Trouble * Pokémon * Finding Dory * Wii U * Windows XP * Windows Vista * telephone * Omochao from Sonic Adventure 2 * The Cat in the Hat * Roblox * Super Mario Sunshine * Mighty No. 9 * Game Boy * Aladdin * smore * Looney Tunes * Teen Titans Go * Mortal Kombat * The Shooting AKA Dear Sister * dollar * Nintendo Switch commercial * Donkey Kong * The Lego Movie Participants * Cory the Norm * Crap Shooter * Liam Taheny * LionDogZXA * NunofYerbizness * Oface Studioes * SpaceTree88 * VillagerBoy527 * Whiffy5 * rEac tor Category:Arthur Category:The Making of Arthur Category:Schaffrillas Productions Category:Collabs